Speak To Me
by Emma Karazuki
Summary: She was his therapist, he was a lost boy in love. Somehow, she gets him to speak, and she's slowly learning what it's like to live a life of hatred. And when he's arrested for a heinous crime, she helps the only way she can: she makes him plead insane.


A/N: I've been planning on having a story like this for a while, so I hope you all enjoy it. This is a story coming from my heart, and it would really mean a lot to me if everyone learned something from it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters. I just created the plot.

_**Chapter One**_

"Would Hinata Hyuga please come to the front office?"

The whole class quieted as the principal's voice rang loud and clear across the school.

The girl in question looked up from her work, noticing that the teacher had stopped speaking and all eyes were on her. "Yes?" she managed to squeak out.

Her history teacher, Kakashi Hatake, gave her a curious look. "The principal just called for you to come to the office. Do you have any idea what that's all about?"

Hinata closed the notebook she was doodling in. "No, I have no idea." She whispered, aware that everyone was hanging on her every word. "Um, may I please have an excuse note?"

"Certainly. Come and get it."

As Hinata slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class, she heard snickering and just barely managed to dodge a foot, which was most certainly put there to make her trip. When she finally got the note, she excused herself and left, making sure not to slam the door on the way out.

Making her way down the empty hallways, Hinata mentally went over what she had done the past few weeks. She hadn't been kicked out of class; she was normally an excellent student. She never caused any problems, and she even attempted to do gym correctly, that had to account for something, right? But still, why was the principal calling her to the office? What had gone wrong?

Upon arriving at the office door, Hinata was ushered in by the secretary, and she soon found herself face to face with Lady Tsunade, the principal of Konoha High School. She took her seat, tugging at her waist length dark hair, which fell around her like a curtain. "Y-yes Lady Tsunade?"

The woman stared at her, her amber eyes searching pupil less pale lavender ones. "Hinata, am I right when I say that you studied psychology in the eighth, ninth, and tenth grades?"

"Y-yes, you would be correct."

"Good, now, stop the stuttering. It's not necessary."

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade."

The blond woman sighed, pulling on her two ponytails. "Okay, here's the deal. The rumor going around this school is that people think you're a great listener, and that you always offer some kind of advice. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more about what you do."

Hinata nervously cleared her throat. "Well, I just have people approach me and then they tell me their problems. I try to tell them the best way to handle it, and if I don't know, I send them to someone else. Most of the time, I can help them, and they're very gracious when they thank me for it. I'm not really a therapist; I just help out a little, that's all. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. In fact, that's the reason you're here. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A therapist."

"Well, here's your chance to get in a little extra practice." She set a manila folder on the edge of her desk. "There's this boy that goes to school somewhere near here, over in Sunagakure. He has therapy sessions, but her refuses to cooperate with _old people. _So, I thought if he has someone younger to talk to, he would speak."

Hinata stared at the manila folder, her curiosity peaked. "Tell me more about him, if you don't mind."

"Well, he's 16 years old, just like you, maybe a little older. He's in your grade, and he's very intelligent. The only thing is… he has some behavior issues that he can't deal with. He doesn't have a mother, she died during childbirth."

Hinata's heart when out to the kid. That was how she'd lost _her _mother, giving birth to her little sister. "Is he insane?"

"I don't think so. It's too early to tell, but I think he's just lonely. His father recently died, left him lots of money and all, but he doesn't seem to care about that. I know he's hurt and he tends to have…violent urges that he needs to repress. That's all I'm going to tell you, the rest is in that file. Do you think you could handle someone like him?"

Hinata hesitated. "I'm not exactly sure I'm cut out for work like this."

"You'll be fine Hinata, if you don't like it, you can stop anytime you want. I'll tell you what. Why don't we go see him after school today and do a little pre-session? Then you can see whether or not you want to continue."

"Oh, alright then. I guess I can give it a try."

"Good girl Hinata."

XXXXX

"So what'd the old hag want?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, turning to her long time best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. His brown hair was still messy, his golden brown eyes still mischief clad. He was grinning at her from across the lunch table, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "She's not an old hag Kiba, she fairly young looking."

"Ehh, it doesn't matter. What did she say?"

As Hinata explained the situation to him, Kiba kept furrowing his brow until she couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong Kiba?"

He was looking at a point just above her shoulder. "He's staring at you again."

"Again?" Hinata questioned, trying not to let the excitement show in her voice.

Unfortunately, having been her best friend forever, Kiba picked up on it and raised a brow. "You got a crush on him or something?"

"Something like that." Hinata shrugged, fiddling with her rice cake. "Is he still looking?"

"No, he's getting up and he's…. oh gosh! Don't look now Hinata, but he's coming this way!"

No sooner had he said this than Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" came his casual monotonous voice.

Hinata's face burst in to flames as she took a look at her crush. His blue-black hair was still silky and spiky, shaped exactly like a duck's butt in the back. His pale skin still hadn't seen the sun, and his onyx eyes could still read your every emotion. Yep, Sasuke Uchiha hadn't changed after his trip to England during winter break. "H-hello Sasuke." Hinata squeaked, trying to ignore the growing smirk on Kiba's face.

"Hn. I asked you a question."

"Oh, um, yes, I'm okay."

His eyes glanced over her face, seeming to stop on her lips before continuing back to her eyes. "Good. Are you in trouble?"

"Um, n-no, Lady Tsunade just had some news for me, that's all."

Sasuke stretched, seeming to prolong his time with Hinata before he finally decided to go back to his own table. "Okay then, see you later."

After a lazy wave, Hinata and Kiba watched the Uchiha male walk away, both with identical stupid grins on their faces. The second he was out of hearing range, Kiba broke the silence. "He totally likes you!"

"Do you really think so?" Hinata was about to burst at the seams from having her crush so close to her.

"Of course he does, why else would he come all this way just to ask you a simple question? It was just an excuse to talk to you."

Hinata looked to Sasuke's table, where he was sitting with all the popular people, minus Kiba. "I don't know Kiba, maybe he just wanted to know."

"_Please_ girl, men don't really care about feelings, we're mean beings. He just wanted to hear the sweet melody of your voice."

Hinata punched Kiba and laughed, inwardly wishing desperately that what Kiba said was actually true. Oh well, one could dream, couldn't they?

XXXXX

Okay, so what do you guys think about the first chapter? I'm sorry I haven't really gone into the character description much, but that will hopefully be in the upcoming chapter. Please read and review, I honestly want to know what you guys think of this story. Later!

~Emma Karazuki


End file.
